A Spooky Special
by Madame Rodoshe
Summary: It's Halloween and Touko got a message from N saying to meet him at Pinwheel Forest. When she did they saw something scarey, what could it be a pokemon? Or a Monster?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone it's me again Madame Rodoshe, so anyway I want to do this special one-shot called the Spooky Special! It's a Halloween special and it's gonna be about N and Touko. You all know Irene from The Legendary Hero? If not then read the story, anyway Irene and the others are just minor or supporting characters, so anyway let's start the story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

><p>It was a cool and breezing day at autumn with the leaves falling and the Patrats scurrying to their home but that wasn't the reason. Today at Nuvema Town many houses are decorated with pumpkins, cobwebs, jack-o-lanterns, fake skeletons, and of course mini posters of Woobats and Swoobats.<p>

"Happy Halloween Touko!" As the young pinkette appears in her best friend's room dressed as a black cat with a cute bell on her collar for Halloween along with Chelsea who's dressed up as a vampire without any fangs as Touko looked at her best friends feeling really bored.

"Didn't you say that you're gonna be a Princess for Halloween Irene?" Touko placed her arms on her hips staring at Irene's costume while her friend looks at her costume.

"Didn't you say you're gonna be Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz Touko?" Irene looked at Touko's costume who dressed up in a white gown that looks almost like a Reshiram.

"Guys can we just go and trick or treat lots of candy before they're all out." Chelsea looks at her two friends before they agree with her.

"Fine, and after that we're gonna go Theresa's place, she's having a Halloween party tonight at seven pm." As Irene checked her Xtransceiver and notice that it's only twelve thirty before night, "We're going Touko unless you want to trick or treat with us?" Irene looked at her friend who rather wait for someone instead of going trick or treating with her friends.

"No thanks you guys, I'm gonna wait for N but I'll see you at the party though." Touko looked at her friends before Chelsea shrugged her.

"Okay Touko see you later and if you saw Theresa will you tell us what she's wearing?" Chelsea smiled at Touko before Irene flicked her head hard as breaking a piece of rock.

"Theresa won't tell us what she's wearing even if Touko knows she still won't tell us. Anyway see ya later and if Cheren is dressed up as dracula tell him that draculas don't wear glasses. Oh and if N is wearing a tuxedo again tell him that it's Halloween not a date." As the girls left Touko's room laughing before they went straight out to the door gettinh ready to trick or treat while Touko wonders why they still trick or treat suddenly a yellow bird with colorful wings appear at Touko's window, holding a letter.

"Archeops what are you doing here and what's this?" As the young brunette open the window and let the ancient bird in before she took the letter from it. "Now what's this?"

_Touko if your reading this _

_ I want you to meet me at_

_Pinwheel Forest_

_Love N_

_PS, tell Irene to stop spying on us... You know what I mean._

"If its from N then I'll be there and if not then I got Samurott to protect from any danger." Touko looked at the letter and remembered how Irene used to spy on their date alot of times before she was right that N is working for Team Plasma, ever since that Irene convince N to stay with them he promise to return as long as she doesn't spy on them no more even if it's their date.

When Touko looked outside, she took out her Pokeball and revealed a giant black Dragon with red eyes looking real excited for their fun events.

"Zekrom take me to Pinwheel Forest!" Touko hopped out of the window and jumped on her trusted dragon's back while Archeops flew away to meet N and tell him that Touko is on her way.

"!" As Zekrom flew straight until they landed on Pinwheel where all the Pokemon are enjoying a nice breezy day, as Touko thanked Zekrom and recalled it back to it's Pokeball.

"Pinwheel Forest, I haven't been there for a long time, I wonder where N is?" As the young brunette looked at the Sewaddle who's crawling by and the Cottonees floating up in the sky.

"Touko it's been a long time hasn't it?" AsThe young man with the same green hair appears wearing a black tuxedo that looks like the color of Zekrom walking straight to Touko and gave her a warm hug.

"N I miss you so much! And why are you wearing a tuxedo when it's Halloween?" Touko looked at his suit and wished that Irene, Chelsea, or Kathy were their to help her.

"I couldn't help it, so did you got my letter?" N looked at the young teen who looks really nervous when he held her close.

"Yes but what for?" Touko looks really confused until N told her what he really means.

"One to avoid Irene and two for this!" N went straight to her lips and press and softly as Touko seems to enjoy it while one arm wrapped her waist and the other went straight to her hair. As her arms went straight to his hair. This goes on for few minutes then suddenly something was moving behind the trees.

"Huh what was that!" Touko began to panic as N held her close protectively giving her warm and comfort.

"I don't know but it came from those trees, whatever it is I won't let them hurt you maybe on Irene," Touko looked at N sternly, hoping its just his another joke.

"You don't really mean it do you N?"

"Maybe...Okay maybe not." While the couple are arguing, behind the trees is a giant Chandalier with purple or blue fires ready to scare it's victims.

"CHANDELURE!" As the giant Chandelure scares its victims with its dark flames while N was scared like a little girl.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh! A giant Chandeure!" Touko began to shrieked in horror until the giant Chandelure return to its normal size, behind it was a laughing Trainer in a sorceres outfit along with Bianca, Chelsea, Irene, and Kathy who dressed up like a blue fairy.

"Gotcha didn't I?" The girl in a sorceres outfit laugh at the gullible girl who looks so scared but realize it was just a prank.

"You scared the hell out of me Theresa, how did you make Chandelure look so big?" Touko looks at Theresa who's rubbing Chandelure until she began to explain.

"Well after Irene and Chelsea were done trick or treating, Kathy, Bianca, and I need their help since Irene is skillful at pranks so we knew you were coming. So first I send out Chandelure, second Chelsea's Cofagrigus and Irene's Frillish both used Hex on Chandelure to make it look darker, third Bianca's Musharna made it look larger with the Dream Mist, and finally Kathy's Ditto transform into a big Chandelure and made a big sound that make you have nightmares." Theresa explains everything to Touko who seems to get it and is quite impressed on her skills while N still glares at Theresa for doing this.

"That wasn't even funny Theresa!" N still glares at her and Chandelure for this scarey stunt until she responds back.

"That's the point N, on Halloween you are suppose to get scared and that's for telling the Shadow Triad to push me off the rocks at Chargestone Cave." Theresa glares at N and won't forget the time they pushed her until Gothorita used Psychic. "Who wants to come to my place at Castelia, my mom is offering giant lollipops and they're really yummy!"

"We do!" All the girls shout at the same time except Touko who's really curious.

"Only if your mom has rainbow lollipop," Touko always love those lollipops since she was little her mom give this to her on the holidays especially on Halloween.

"Can I come to I love giant lollipops and father won't let me have those." N begged Theresa to take him along since he doesn't have those despite that Ghetsis won't give it to him when he was young.

"Sorry N its a slumber party for girls." Kathy looked at N who really wants to come despite all the mean stuff he had said to her.

"I thought Irene said it's a Halloween party!" N looks really confused but realize that she tricked him for fun.

"True but I always lie to you and Cheren," Irene giggles at the gullible teen who was shocked and wishes that she was scared instead of him before Touko looks at him and joined with the girls.

"Later N see you tomorrow!" As Touko and the others stand next to Theresa before she sends out a Pokeball that contains her Gothitelle.

"Gothitelle use Teleport and send us to Castelia City!" Theresa commands her Pokemon while the others held her close.

"Gothitelle!" As Gothitelle's eyes began to glow and disappeared with a blink of an eye along with the girls, leaving N all alone at Pinwheel Forest in the middle of the night.

"The next time I see either Kathy, Theresa, or Irene, I'll teach them a lesson!" The young teen will never forget about the stunt they made until he heard some rustling noises coming from a bush. "Aaaaahhhhhh! Another giant Chandelure!" N ran straight through the forest as far away as possible before the giant Chandelure shows up but instead it was just a Lilligant, Whimsicott, emolga, and an Audino that just appear from the bushes laughing at the gullible teen.

_"That was a good one Lilligant"_ Whimsicott happily smiles at her best friend.

_"Thanks Whimsicott but do you think this man will know?"_ Lilligant began to worry but Audino comforts her.

_"No he's just scared but he'll get over it"_ Audino smiles at its friends before Emolga grins at its friends.

_"Ain't we a stinker?"_ Emolga smiles and laughs with its friends how N screams like a little girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da my Halloween Special sorry about the update my annoying cousin did this so I have to fix it anyway here's the halloween special, and Happy Halloween my dear readers! ^-^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone it's me again Madame Rodoshe, so anyway this is another special one-shot called the Spooky Special part two but that's it but maybe I'll do part three and if your lucky I'll do the chrismas special! It's a Halloween special and it's gonna be about N and Touko at Theresa's place. You all know Irene from The Legendary Hero? If not then read the story, anyway Irene and the others are just minor or supporting characters, so anyway let's start the story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

><p>Part two<p>

"Touko I don't wanna!" N began to whine to his girlfriend who kept dragging him to Theresa's place despite that Irene came along to join with her two best friends.

"N it's just for today and Theresa's mom was nice enough to invite us here." Touko who's in a red gown fit for a princess drag him to the Castelia streets and almost made it to the jewelry store, where Theresa lives but before they entered N began to whine.

"It's not that but why do you have to invite Irene? She's evil and insane!" N tries to run away from the young pinkette dressed up as a purple cat before his Zoroark caught his tuxedo collar.

"N she's my best, Irene won't harm you she's just a girl." Touko calm the young man down before he began to hide behind her back.

"That's not a girl, that's godzilla with bangs!" N looked at Irene who seems to smile at him despite that he remembers how she made him prank call his father or the time she offers him marshmellow which was really paste and the grunts have to take out the paste which makes Ghetsis very disappointed and kept saying that he's suppose to help Pokemon not being fooled by that silly girl.

"Do it or say goodbye to your date mister!" Touko began to look serious before he has no choice but to do this.

"Fine but as long as Irene doesn't throw stunts on me!" N looked at Irene whos smiling at him before Touko went inside the store and to Theresa's place.

"Hiya N isn't it great that we get invited to Theresa's place!" Irene held his arm close which makes N flich alot hoping that she'll let go soon.

"Uh-huh I think its getting cold outside so how about we get in so you won't get a cold Irene." As the young teen along with his friend went inside the store and up to the room before Irene knocked the door and reveals Theresa who's dressed as a witch.

"Irene! N! Glad you could make it come in," Theresa happily lets her guests come inside her decorated place covered with scary decorations and inside are the others including Touko who's chatting with Bianca before N let go of her arm.

"So N what you wanna do? Have some punch or play truth or dare?" Irene smiles at her friend until her anoying cousin Zack came and interrupts.

"Hey N wanna have some punch?" Zack offers N a red punch who accepts it before he drinks it.

"Thanks Zack!" N took a sip until Chelsea saw it and laugh histericly.

"N you're drinking blood!" Chelsea and the others laugh causing him to spit before Kathy hits her elbow and explains to N what she really mean.

"Don't listen to her N its only cherry flavor not blood okay.' Kathy smiles at N who remembers how she used to copy other people and her Ditto copies other Pokemon despite that she was doing it for fun, right before he speaks Irene came and offer him some chocolate cupcakes with cherry and sprinkles on top.

"Here N have a cupcake!" The young pinkette happily offers him her homemade cupcakes but N refused to have them since he has the feeling that it might be another one of her tricks.

"No thanks Irene I'd rather have a piece of cake." N changed his mind before Chelsea took a piece of cupcake and ate it.

"Mmm chocolate with a cherry on top!" Chelsea took another bite while N looks like he wants it but Irene gave it to Bianca so she could give it to the others.

"Hey Irene can I get a piece of cake with whip cream?" N looked at his friend who nodded before she hugs him sweet and friendly.

"Sure N I'll be right back!" As the young pinkette lets go and went inside the kitchen while N began to blush and walks to Touko.

"Did you have fun with Irene?" Touko looks at her friend who began to blush before he speaks.

"Yeah, I think I'm in love with her?" N couldn't help it but after she hugs him he felt warm, no wonder why Touya is lucky to have a girlfriend like her.

"N she's Touya's girlfriend and she only likes you as a friend silly." Touko smiles at her boyfriend until Irene came holding a knife leaving N screamin like a little girl.

"Aaaahhhhhhhh!" N began to run to the exit and left the store dashing all the way home leaving a confused Touko and a confused Irene who's also holding a piece of cake.

"Why did N run away?" Irene looked at Touko who seems to be calm.

"Because he is nuts," Touko looked at her confused friend but seemed to get it.

"Oh next time if we have another party he's not invited!" Irene looked very angry before her friend calms her down.

"Agree, lets go enjoy the party Irene, I'll let you choose this time." Touko smiles at her friend who seems to feel better before they enjoy the rest of the party.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da another special, maybe tomorrow or later I'll update the last special, I got this idea from Tiny Toons Adventure. ^-^<strong>

**Happy Halloween! ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone today's chapter is about Irene at the castle and Ghetsis tries to create a plan to steal her Pokemon and get rid of her. I got this idea from a looney tunes episode Bugs Bunny in Transylvania 6-5000 so anyway let's start the story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon or Looney Tunes**

* * *

><p>Irene's Castle Adventure<p>

It was a cold and rainy day outside of the castle where lightning storm strikes and the wind is so powerful it'll blow you away hard. And here is the young girl with pink hair along with her red raincoat looking for a place to stay for the night.

"Brrr it sure is cold out there you don't see anyone battle at the rain unless they wear a raincoat and an umbrella." Irene began to walk in the rain with her raincoat on until she saw a man with a funny designs especially the sunglasses that changes into different colors.

"Hello Irene, how's my gal pal Betty doing?" The funny man happily greets with his favorite gal friend who happily responds back.

"Aunt Betty is fine, she's baking warm treats for tomorrow so I'm just walking all the way home, isn't to cold to take pictures Oscar?" Irene looked at Oscar who's wearing his suit and holding his camera for pictures and fashion design before he looks at the sky drizzling very hard.

"Well you better hurry Irene the rain is very strong and the wind is much stronger. Now excuse me I have a date with Edgar who's at Striaton City, bye Irene and tell Betty that I said hi." Oscar laughs like a girl and run quickly like a little girl before the rain starts pouring while the young pinkette giggles at Oscar's running.

"Oscar is funny ever since he dates with Edgar, they become a gay couple." Irene happily smiles at her funny gay friend before she walks home and saw a gigantic castle that is standing for many years and fit for a king and queen. "Brr its cold I'll check at this hotel, gosh they don't build hotels like that anymore. I wonder if anyone is in there or maybe thousands." As the young pinkette climb up the stairs and rang the doorbell which creeps her out, until the man with robes and a red eye piece opens the door and looked at the girl.

"Sorry to interrupt you mister, I know its late but do you have any telephone poles I could use, you see I have to call my aunt and tell her that I'll be home late." Irene explain while Ghetsis smiles at her at politely responds back.

"Oh no it's never too late young child, come in and make yourself comfortable." As Ghetsis opens the door and let the young teen in from a vicious storm.

"Well you see I just wanna call my aunty and let her know that I'm fine from this cold storm," Irene began to look at the inside of the castle filled with men in knight outfits including women. "Boy the hotel looks like fancy and elegant palace especially those swimming pool they have. Telephones? Telephones? Why do hotels always hide the telephone booths?" As the young pinkette looks around the castle for the telephone booth and saw Ghetsis. "I get it you're the head manager."

"Sage Ghetsis, a pleasure to meet you madame."

"Well yeah look count dracula about those telephone..." Irene was about to answer but the Sage interrupts her talking.

"Telephone? Telephones? Ah yes right this way milady." Ghetsis happily escorts the teen to the room while she look around.

"Say nice walls you've got, interesting floors pure and gold, nice water you've got for swimming..." The young pinkette kept walking and saw more stuff on the next floor of the castle. "There's nothing like a lovely picture on a lovely room, that's what I always say." Irene kept talking and talking until Ghetsis escorts her room.

"Here's your room!" Ghetsis showed her a nice luxorious room filled with expensive things for a princess.

"Thanks sir but I just want a telephone."

"Now now you need bed rest before you got your telephone." Ghetsis drag her in the room and smiles at her befre she took of her raincoat and put it in her sidebag. "It's good for you and the Pokemon."

"Yawn I am very exhausted though." Irene lies down on her bed before Ghetsis left her room and shut the door smiling evily.

"Good-bye my dear lady, once she's asleep I'll steal her Pokemon and send her to Hydreigon and get eaten alive!" Ghetsis laughs sinisterly until Bronius passes by and looked at him oddly.

"My lord what are you laughing about?" Bronius oddly looked at him until he responds back.

"I'm thinking of a plan to get her Pokemon before I send her to Hydreigon."

"But wouldn't that be smart if you just order the grunts and snatch her Pokemon sire?' Bronius explains to the Sage who recieves a stern look from him.

"Bronius you're forgetting that I'm the head of the Seven Sages and create Team Plasma. How could this girl be a threat to Team Plasma?" Ghetsis looked at him strangely before Bronius left meanwhile Irene is looking at the room and couldn't sleep.

"Sigh why can't I sleep? Usually scary movies helps me sleep but mom says that too much scary movies would give me nightmares, if that was aunt Betty she'll let me watch it as long as I want," Irene look around and then found a lovely necklace with rainbow gems that sparkle like stars and suits for a princess. "Say this necklace looks lovely, when I was little I always dream of being a princess and my Prince Charm will always be there for me. But I still don't get why Touko doesn't like pink or girly stuff as much as I do." Irene sighs romanticly and decides to take a nice bath, so she left her bag filled with Pokeballs and changed her soggy clothes for a white towel that covers her body and her beautiful breasts.

"Well gotta take a nice bath!" As the young pinkette went for a bath and saw nice female grunts who'd love to give her a bath, while Ghetsis opens the door and took two of the fallen Pokeballs and dash straight to his room.

"Excellent, once I steal the rest of her Pokemon, they'll follow my orders and destroy her to bits!" Ghetsis toss two Pokeballs revealing a Maractus and a Scolipede.

"Maractus?" Maractus looks around strangely at Ghetsis' robes.

"Scolipede?" The giant centipede looked around and notice that its Trainer isn't around.

"Scolipede and Maractus, I command you to destroy your Trainer!" Ghetsis commands the Pokemon but instead of what he expected, Maractus uses Wood Hammer and hit his head while Scolipede uses X Scissors on him, leaving the Sage groan in pain as the two Pokemon left and search for their Trainer.

"And then Cheren went nuts and screams like a little girl after Mandy kisses him on the cheeks!" Irene began to laugh along with the female Plasma Grunts.

"My Lady Irene, we didn't know you're a skillful prankstar. If only Lord N doesn't get scared over small things." One of them washes Irene's long pink silky hair.

"My Irene your hair is soo silky!" The other looks at her hair wishing that hers shines more than Irene.

"I say no wonder you're very beautiful and very attractive."

"Well when it comes to me I know beauty more than my pure spunkiness!" Irene grins while the female Plasma Grunts giggled until Scolipede and Maractus entered the bathroom. "Scolipede and Maractus, you're just in time for bubble bath!"

"Maractus!" Maractus jumps up and down before they splash bubbles, meanwhile Ghetsis thought of a plan to get rid of Irene.

"If plan A doesn't work then I'll start with plan B! Get rid of that Trainer!" Ghetsis laughs sinisterly until Ryoku the member of the Seven Sages heard his laughter.

"What's with that noise my lord?" Ryoku looks at the exciting Sage who thought of another plan to get rid of Irene.

"I'm tyring to sent her to Hydreigon, if that's your answer Ryoku." The great Sage looks at the concern Ryoku before he spoke to him.

"But sire wouldn't that be smart if you ambush her before she gets eaten?"

"Ryoku you're forgetting that I'm the head of the Seven Sages and the brilliant scientist, so there's no way she could fall for my scheme!" Ghetsis began to laugh evilly before Ryoku rolled his eyes and left the Sage behind. "Now to bring my dear lady."

As Irene finished a warm bath, she changed back to her red shirt and black mini skirt, along with her white cap and other jewelry before she recalled both Maractus and Scolipede back in their Pokeballs, suddenly Ghetsis knocks the door and pretends to look sorrow and asked her help.

"What's wrong mister?" Irene looked at the heartless man who seems to be depressed over something.

"It's my dear beloved Hydreigon, sniff few minutes ago Hydreigon was lonely and chained up. So if you please my dear lady would you cheer it up?" Ghetsis held her wrists tightly before she could respond.

"Sure mister but how come you chained it up? It says here in your diary that you chained it up and treat it like nothing but dirt." Irene smiles at the disbelief man who lets go of her wrists and snatch a journal.

"What! Where did you get that journal from?"

"That's easy, a boy name N gave it to me."

"Heh, heh, let me show you where Hydreigon is shall we," Ghetsis happily escorts the fine lady deep in the dungeon, home of the vicious dragon. 'When I get N he'll be in big time trouble once this girl is gone!' Ghetsis quietly whispers himself before he opens the door revealing a sad and hungry Hydreigon and shove Irene inside.

"Roargh?" Hydreigon weakly greets at the concern teen, who walks up to it and gave it a hug.

"Oh you poor thing, here there's something that'll make you better." Irene took out a hairpin and open the chains from Hydreigon's neck. After that she took out lots of candy and fed it to Hydreigon who gave Irene a gentle hug.

"Roargh" Hydreigon cuddles Irene who embrace it while Ghetsis laugha at his scheme.

"Hmm I wonder how my little friend is doing? Better check it before I scowl at N." Ghetsis happily opens the door for the current event but instead he saw Irene cuddling Hydreigon which makes him disgusted by it and went straight to it.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Ghetsis yells at the young teen before he moves her away and show her how to make Hydreigon really angry. "That's not how you make it angry, this is!" Ghetsis kicks the dragon hard before it glares at him and used Flamethrower on Ghetsis which makes Irene very curious at his cooked body.

"Gosh mister what's cooking? Smells like someone burnt up and wearing a dress!" Irene grins at Ghetsis who moans very badly and wishes to stay away from this girl.

Several hours later, after dinner Ghetsis place two ordinary Oran berry juice given by one of the Plasma Gruntss, one that contains venom and the other that doesn't.

"Heh, heh, once she drinks the venom juice, she'll go weak and die!" Ghetsis laughs evilly until N came and heard his father's laughing.

"Father what are you laughing about?" N looks at his dad who seems to glares at him before he finally answers his question.

"Why I'm serving these juice to Irene, could you be a good boy and give this to her for your beloved father." Ghetsis gave two juice to N before he took them and went to Irene's room. When N finally got there, he opens the door and saw Irene eating her breakfast given by the Plasma Grunts.

"Hi Irene, father says to give you these juice!" N smiles at her before we walks up to her and let her take one of the juice.

"Thanks N I needed that." Irene drank her normal juice before she thanks. "Say N, maybe you should give this to your dad, I bet he's super thirsty."

When N left the room he went to his father's room and saw Ghetsis who looks very proud of N.

"Good work N you make me proud, once that's over you could meet as much Pokemon as you want!" Ghetsis looks very eager over his plan before N walks up and gave him the venom juice.

"Here father you must be thirsty" N hands him the venom juice before Ghetsis drinks it.

"Stange this juice taste funny it tasted like... Poison!" Ghetsis looks very strange before he fell down and went unconcious, several minutes later...

"The good new's is that Master Ghetsis is fine, but the bad news is he has to stay in bed for nearly half a year." The nurse looks at N and Irene who seems to not get what she's saying.

"How is it bad again?" N looks at the nurse who doesn't look really worried at all.

"Well after few hours, your father has to get his surgery before his bed rest for six months but because he ate poison from Seviper venom, he must not eat any solid meals, needs his pills four times a day, and will drink nothing but plain water every 10 times a day." The nurse looks at Irene before she checked Ghetsis' health condition.

"Say nurse do you know where the telephone poles are?"

"Down the lobby and turn left miss."

"Thanks!"

Irene went to the lobby and found the telephone poles before she pack up her stuff and call her aunt.

"Hello aunty? Hey aunty how's the place... I see how's mom?... Uh-huh, well don't worry I'll be there in a jiffy!" Irene talked to her aunt before she began to hum the magic words. "Walla Walla Washington!" Within a second Irene disappeared and spoof back at home, just in time for lunch.

"Well that was fast." Her mom looked at her daughter.

"I say that saw only two seconds sweetie!" Betty pat Irene's shoulder nice and warm.

"Wel what can you say, I'm just a special person." Irene smiles before she and her Pokemon have their yummy lunch along with her mom and Betty.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da it's done, only two more chapters left and two bonus special up next is ch.4 Great to be Cooked, features Irene and Zack who stumble upon a witch here's a little quickie. (:<strong>

**Now it's time for Irene!**

**Irene : Thank you everybody and today's chapter iss The Mask Phantom features N and Touko but thank god I'm not there.**

**Scooter: Irene is the scene is perfect?**

**Irene: Hmm just little to the left and make the scenery more dark, for the readers to be interested.**

**Scooter: Yes Maam!**

**Irene: It's great to be the diractor of this story, and now ladies and gentlemen, I give you The Mask Phantom! Bianca roll the clip**

**Zack: One two, one two, one two, one two.**

**Irene: Cut! Zack What are you doing?**

**Zack: I'm working out, on chapter 15 I look like a Snorlax so I'm working out.**

**Irene: Hello I have something to do and my fans are eager for this story.**

**Zack: I see, Irene you need to lose three pounds. Come on we gotta hurry before chapter 16 is posted!**

**Irene: Wait remember kids tune in for the next episode of The Legendary Hero! Zack stop pulling my arm!**

**Okay then anyway Review! ^-^**


End file.
